Martin Knows Her Secret
by Kira-Katt
Summary: Phobos has escaped and is hungry for revenge, he sends out a mysterious person to capture the guardians. While in mid combat with this new villian's monsters Martin stumbles across the guardians, but what happens when he recognizes Irma?
1. Chapter 1

Martin Knows Her Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H.

Author's note: This is my first fan-fic, and I could use all the help I can get on writing it.

Deep with an underground cavern Phobos stood waiting. He had just escaped from his prison and his thoughts were filled with vengeance. Water dripping from the stalagmites was the only sound in the eerie cave. The green slime covering the walls were barely visible in the near darkness. Suddenly a pair of red eyes loomed out of the shadows behind Phobos.

"To what do I owe the honor of the once great Phobos?" asked the red eyes in a low hissing voice. Phobos faced the the eyes and a figure stepped out of the shadows.

"I happen to be in need of your unique services. The guardians must be captured and destroyed for what they've done." answered Phobos. The figure nodded and removed his hood. His face resembled a snake's and his skin matched the green slime from the cave walls.

"I will hand you the guardians in person, but first I must observe their abilities." He leered showing decaying rotten teeth. His two forked tongues flicked in and out.

"I shall be waiting." said Phobos in a cold low voice. The figure nodded and left the cave as Phobos stared into the darkness.

"So how's your vacation been going Hay Lin?" asked Will as she, Irma and Hay Lin left the Silver Dragon and started walking down the street. It was the start of spring break and already Cornelia and Taranee had left with their families on vacation.

"You mean aside from having to work during it?" she said tiredly, "Okay I guess."

"It could be worse. At least you don't have Mar-" Irma started but just then Martin came running are the corner and nearly collided with them. He stopped inches before Irma with a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Irma my sugarbeetle! I've finally found you!" he said bursting with happiness at his good luck. Irma's plan of avoiding Martin all spring break was getting off to a bad start.

"What is it Martin?" she said in an annoyed voice, glaring at Will and Hay Lin who were trying and failing to keep straight faces at Martin's expression of joy.

"The school is restarting the newspaper and I was wondering if you wanted to sign up with me? We could be together just like last time." he smiled and put his arm around her. She shoved him off.

"I've already told you a million times Martin I don't -" she began angrily but stopped as she noticed a portal open in a nearby alley. A tall hooded figure step out. Will and Hay Lin noticed too and interrupted.

"How about we talk about this once spring break in over?" said Will hurriedly beginning to push Martin back up the street.

"I'm sure she'd love to be on the paper again." added Hay Lin as they pushed Martin out of sight from the portal.

"Great! It's going to be so magical to be together." he smiled at Irma and walked away.

"I don't want to be on the newspaper again! Why'd you say that Hay Lin?!" Irma scowled.

"We have bigger problems right now," Will said as the hooded figure spotted them. "Guardians unite!" The hooded figure pulled out a weathered old slime covered staff. Gripping the staff with green clawed hands he pointed at the guardians.

"I'm surprised to have had the great fortune to meet the guardians so soon." he hissed. His voice was cold and sharp.

"What do you want?" demanded Will as the figure started intently at them with his glowing red eyes.

"It's not what I want. It's what someone else wants." he said in his hissing voice. The guardians looked at each other but before the could reply he pounded the ground with his staff and a three headed monster turtle emerged from the portal. It had the body the size of a car and three long serpentine heads.

"Attack!" yelled the hooded figure.

"This isn't how I wanted to spend my week off of school." said Will as the monster charged toward them. The turtle began snapping at Irma with one of its many heads. She tried attacking the monster with her powers but everything just deflected off it's shell. It began snapping again and managed to catch her arm in it's teeth. It was impossible to free herself from the monsters steel like jaw.

Will tried to fly to Irma's aid but the other heads began to shoot lightning bolts and fire from their mouths. Will dodged the attacks and began to distract the two heads.

"Hay Lin! Go help Irma!" she yelled as Hay Lin tried attacking the turtle from behind. Hay Lin hurried to help Irma. Together they managed to open the monsters gigantic mouth and free Irma's arm. Will continued to dodge and distract the many heads.

"That does it!" said Irma wiping monster drool off her arm. While the monster was off guard Hay Lin caught it in a whirlwind and lifted it into the air.

"He's all your Irma." she shouted. As Irma blasted the monster back into the portal. Will faced the hooded figure.

"Who are you?" she glared at the figure.

"My name is of no importance to you. Your abilities are quite impressive guardians, i'll be sure to see you again." he leered as he walked into the portal as it began to close.

"I wonder who that was?" said Hay Lin as they transformed back to normal.

"I don't know, but I think have to keep a closer eye on any new portals." Will said as they stared at where the figure had just disappeared.

"Great, this is just how I wanted to spend my week." said Irma sarcastically, "Fighting a giant mutant turtle is just so much fun."

"Do you think Nerissa is behind all this?" Hay Lin asked Will. Will stood deep in thought.

"Well, I wouldn't put it passed her to try." started Will, "but something tells me it's not her."


	2. Chapter 2

Martin Knows Her Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H.

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews everyone:) I hope the next chapters are a good as the first!

"Well, I'm not cutting my vacation short just to spend it hunting down some mysterious guy and his mutant pets!" said Cornelia over the phone. Her parents taken her vacationing in Hawaii.

"I agree with Cornelia, I think you can catch the guy on your own." added Taranee. She was in Canada with her mom.

"I wish I were you guys. I wouldn't have to worry about this. All I'd have to do is relax an-" started Irma but Martin's voice cut into the background.

"Oh Irma! Are you home my sweet?" he said knocking on the door to her house. She saw him looking through one of the windows. He spotted her and waved.

"I gotta go!" Irma said hurriedly and hung up.

"Martin still following her? Never mind, stupid question. So did the guy with the monsters say anything?" asked Taranee.

"Ya, did you catch his name or something?" added Cornelia.

"No, didn't get a name, but I think he said he was working for someone." replied Will staring at the ceiling of her room.

"I think Nerissa is behind all this. She seems like the perfect type to hire a guy and his monsters to hunt us with." said Cornelia.

"But I don't think its her." said Will stubbornly.

"Why don't you think its her Will?" asked Taranee.

"I don't know. It just doesn't seem lik-" she started but someone had started knocking on her bedroom door. "Hold on one-" but the door flew open.

"Will! A portal just opened nearby!" shouted Hay Lin from the door way. Will hurriedly hung up.

"Where's Irma? She hasn't picked up at her house." said Hay Lin as they ran down the sidewalk to the portal.

"I think she's hiding from Martin. We'll have to check this out on our own." They hurried to the portal. "Guardians unite!" They looked around the alley before sticking their heads into the portal.

"I don't see anything in it." said Hay Lin, but suddenly Caleb jumped out of the portal.

"Caleb? What the- Why are-?" started Will.

"No time! Just close the portal!" said Caleb panting and leaning against a wall. As Will closed the portal they heard a roar come from the other side.

"What happened Caleb?" asked Hay Lin as they transformed back to normal.

"I was being hunted down by some gorlik." he panted wiping sweat off his face.

"Um, gorlik?" said Hay Lin confused.

"A three headed monster with long necks an armored shell and the ability to breath fire." he replied straightening up.

"Hey Will, do you think that was the same monster that attacked us yesterday?" asked Hay Lin.

"It might be. Caleb did you see anyone with the monster?" said Will.

"Yes, a hooded figure ordered it to eat me for lunch when I accidentally tripped over one of its necks while it was sleeping." he replied. Just then Irma came running around the corner with a look of terror on her face.

"Irma why are y-?" started Will, but Irma didn't stop. Hot on her heels came Martin with a bouquet of flowers in his arms.

"Sugar beetle wait!" he shouted as Irma continued to run.

"Well Irma seems to be having an exciting day." said Will beginning to laugh as Martin started to catch up. Hay Lin began to laugh too at Irma's expression as she noticed Martin close behind.

Author's note: Sorry for the short chapter everyone! I have a mountain of homework already.


	3. Chapter 3

Martin Knows Her Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H.

2 days later...

Will, Hay Lin and Irma sat behind the Silver Dragon.

"Where's Caleb? I haven't seen him lately." said Hay Lin.

"He went back to Meridian to spy on that guy. He said he wouldn't come back until he found out who that guy is and who he's working for." replied Will.

"So what are we supposed to do till then?" started Irma, "We should have gone to Meridian."

"I thought you didn't want to anything this week." said Hay Lin, "Why the sudden change of mind?"

"Because Meridian is the one place Martin can't find me." she mumbled looking around the alley.

"I doubt Martin is going to look for you behind the Silver Dragon." said Will.

Then suddenly a trash can was sent hurtling toward them. They dodged just in time as a second trash can was thrown at them. A monstrous creature stepped out of the shadows with scraps of metal between it's yellowing teeth. The creature looked like an oversized rat with one long balding tail. It had a wolf like appearance and long claws. It's red eyes glared at them with a hungry expression.

The monster grabbed another trash can in it teeth and threw it at them. It missed them by inches.

"Guardians uni-" started Will but the rat leapt at her snarling. It bared it's pointed teeth. Slowly it began to back her into a corner. Hay Lin and Irma began throwing scraps of garbage at the monster trying to lure it away from Will. It turned it's ugly head toward them hissing.

"Guardians unite!" shouted Will. The monstrous rat backed away as the guardians closed in on it. It growled angrily before bolting away down the street.

"Hurry we have to follow it!" said Will as the began to fly after it. The rat hissed as it saw them following. It led them down a street and into a dark alley where it stopped and faced them.

"Good, I think we have him cornered." panted Irma, but out of the shadows of the alley leapt nine other monster rats. Snarling and beginning to foam at the mouth the rats charged toward them. Irma and Hay Lin tried to fly out of harms way but the rats leapt at them and pulled them back down to the ground.

Hay Lin caught one rat in a whirlwind but two other rats cornered her. Irma sent one of the rats charging at Will hurtling back into a dumpster.

"There's too many of them!" said Hay Lin as three rats advanced on her.

"I see you're having fun with my new pets." leered the hooded figure standing on a nearby roof top. He looked down on them with a crooked smile.

"You! Who are you? Why are you doing this?" shouted Will from the growling and hissing of the rats.

"My name is Zeto, as for my reasons of hunting you, I can not tell." he smirked before and disappearing. Will glared at the place where Zeto had vanished before turning back to the rats. Hay Lin and Irma were being forced into separate alleys.

"Will! Hay Lin!" Irma called as three rats began chase her down another alley.

Meanwhile...

Martin was walking passed the Silver Dragon.

"Strange, I can't find my Irma anywhere. But she'll be so thrilled to see the big scoop I got for the school newspaper." he thought to himself happily. Just then a loud growling noise came from a few blocks ahead. "What was that?" thought Martin as he ran to investigate. As he ran he heard a familiar voice above the snarling.

"Take that you freakish rats! I have to find Will and Hay Lin fast or I'm done for." said the voice.

"Irma? Is my Irma in danger!?" thought Martin as he sped up toward the noise. Just as he turned the corner he saw Irma fighting off two of the monster rats. Martin stood dumbstruck as he watched Irma fight the monsters with her powers. She flew into the air as the two rats leapt at her. The rats collided with each other and fell to the gound. He quickly hid behind a dumpster.

"Irma can fly!? Of all the pictures I have of her none of them show her having wings or magic powers." Martin watched as the third rat began to sneak up on her. "Oh no you don't you monster! You stay away from my Irma!" he shouted throwing rocks at the rat.

Irma faced the two rats as they got up. She still hadn't noticed Martin or the third rat. The rat turned it's head toward Martin and bared it's teeth. Just as the rat crept toward Martin another voice cut in.

"Irma! We found the portal! Lead the rats over here!" came Will's voice. Irma flew toward Will's voice and Martin followed close behind making sure not to be seen. He watched in amazement as the rats were thrown back into the portal and Will, Hay Lin and Irma transformed back to normal.

"Will, Hay Lin and my Irma are fairies with magic powers?" thought Martin confused. "Well, this sure beats my big scoop."


	4. Chapter 4

Martin Knows Her Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H.

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews everyone! .

Phobos stood over Zeto who knelt on the cave floor before him. Angry filled Phobos's eyes as he looked down at him.

"I am very disappointed Zeto. You have had five days in which to capture the guardians. I am growing impatient." Phobos said in a low cold voice.

"Do not worry. I will have the guardians soon. I was merely testing their abilities. Tonight I will create the prefect monsters to capture them. I shall bring them to you by tomorrow, on my honor." replied Zeto. Phobos scrutinized him closely.

"Very well then. You have two more days. If you can not deliver, you will find yourself as one of my experiments." he said. Zeto flinched at Phobos's words.

Will, Hay Lin and Irma were walking around the street by the school. They all looked at the school as they passed by.

"I can't believe spring break is almost over already. Only two days left before school starts again." said Irma sadly.

"I know, and we still haven't caught that Zeto guy yet." added Hay Lin. They all sighed.

"We might have a better chance of catching him if we had everyone together." said Will sticking her hands in her pockets.

"But Taranee and Cornelia don't get back until school starts." said Hay Lin, "I wonder if Caleb has found anything about Zeto yet."

"Ya, I wonder what he's up to." started Will. They continued walking when noticed a large crowd ahead of them. As they walked toward it a man came running up to them.

"Where do you think your going?" he asked them. They looked at each other.

"What do you mean? What's going on?" asked Will trying to see what the crowd was looking at.

"Strange wolves have been sighted here. They could be very dangerous. And we are in the middle of an important interview with some witnesses, so run along now." he said pushing them away.

"Wolves? Do you think-" began Hay Lin.

"Zeto's rat monsters. I think thats what was seen." finished Will. They crept past the man who was warding off more people and pushed through the crowd. Shock filler their faces as they saw who was being interviewed.

"So there I was minding my own business when I saw these like huge ugly monsterous rat like wolves. They must've been at least six feet long with these long yellow teeth. And there were five of them!" Martin told the news crew.

"Interesting, do you think these were common wolves or imported mixed breeds?" asked a news lady.

"Didn't you here what I just said? They were like monsters! Big and with long bald tails and giant claws." he said.

"So, did you see anything else? Maybe a collar or something around the necks of these er... 'monster' wolves?" replied the news lady.

"Well..." he started. "I did see someone fighting those monsters."

"A zoo keeper perhaps or one of our many brave police officers?" she asked. He looked at the crowd and spotted Irma.

"They had brown hair..." Martin said looking back at the news lady. Will and Hay Lin looked at Irma.

"Did he see you fighting the rats?!" they whispered urgently.

"I don't know. Maybe." she whispered back.

"I think we better leave." said Will starting to push through the crowd. Martin watched as they left.

"And... what else?" Asked the news lady.

"That's all I remember." he said staring a place Irma had stood.


	5. Chapter 5

Martin Knows Her Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H.

The next day...

Zeto paced back and forth in a dark cavern. Five gleaming eyes peered at him through the darkness. He turned to face them.

"My monsters, you have an important task to complete. I will not accept failure. Each of you were made to hunt down a specific guardian. I know you don't understand mercy but the guardians must be brought back alive,.. at least barely." he sneered showing his rotting teeth, "Now go and bring me the guardians!" The creatures obeyed and walked through the portal.

"I can't believe Martin saw you as a guardian." said Hay Lin as she seated herself in a booth with Irma and Will at the Silver Dragon.

"Well, it's kind of hard to fight of a pack of monster rats and not be noticed." Irma said irritated.

"Even if he did tell someone about that, there's a zero percent chance they'd believe him." Will said, "but just to be safe I think you should try to stay away from Martin for a while."

"You think I try to find him!?" Irma nearly shouted, "And besides how can I avoid him when you volunteered me for the newspaper!?"

"There's got to be a way to make him forget he saw you. Like a potion or spell..." said Will deep in thought.

"While you're at that can you find another spell to make him disappear?" said Irma hopefully. Just then an earthquake began to shake the Silver Dragon. Will, Irma and Hay Lin ran outside and came face to face with Zeto.

"So nice to see you so soon." he hissed happily looking down at Will. She glared back up at him.

"Zeto! What are you doing here?" Will asked angrily clenching her fists.

"You'll find out soon enough." he leered before disappearing. Then what looked like an enormous gray cyclops stomped down the street. Each step caused the ground to shake. People screamed and fled as the cyclops stomped on cars waiting in traffic. Each crushed car seemed to please the monster continuing on it's reckless rampage. Will, Irma and Hay Lin ran down a back alley.

"Guardians unite!" said Will. They flew out of the alley into the now deserted street and faced the cyclops.

"Hey ugly! Over here!" Will shouted. The monster slowly turned it's fat head toward them. It's eye locked onto Will.

"Capture guardian." it said in a low rumbling voice as it slowly ran toward them. As the cyclops grew closer it appeared to be made out of stone. Once it reached them it began furiously swatting at Will as if she were a fly. Will easily dodged the slow swats of the stone monster.

"This guy shouldn't be to hard to beat." said Will laughing at the cyclops growing expression of anger and disappointment as she continued to dodge its swats.

"I agree, I think Zeto's losing his touch." added Hay Lin. Then suddenly a enormous red and orange blur collided with her.

"What was that?" said Irma turning to Hay Lin who was laying on the ground. The blur shot back toward her. Hay Lin hit it with a blast of wind causing it to hit a brick wall. A fiery bird stumbled out of the fallen bricks.

"Capture guardian." it squawked looking at Hay Lin with its red eyes. It ruffled its feathers before shooting off into the sky again. It zoomed toward her but before it collided it vanished and reappeared behind her.

Just as Will and Irma where about to help Hay Lin the cyclops finally caught Will with it's gigantic hands, and a lightning strike hit Irma. Will crashed to the ground and the fiery bird grabbed Hay Lin in it's talons and flew high into the sky.

Irma looked around for the source of the lightning strike. A yellow horned serpent slithered out of the shadows. As it opened it mouth sparks danced between it's long fangs.

"Capture guardian." it hissed tasting the air before facing Irma. Its red eye's flashed as it struck toward her. Irma hit the serpent with a blast of water. The snake opened it's mouth and shot an electric blast back at her. Irma fell to the ground near Will. As they looked at each other Hay Lin plummeted toward the ground next to them.

"This is going to be harder then I thought." said Will rubbing the back of her head. They all nodded.

"I wish Taranee and Cornelia were here." said Hay Lin slowly getting to her feet.

"Ditto." added Irma. The monsters surrounded them. They stood still waiting for orders as Zeto appeared. He walked up to them.

"This can all end now if you just surrender." he smirked as they glared at him. "But then again I've never accepted a surrender before. Maybe if you begged and pleaded enough I might consider it."

"We'll never surrender to you Zeto!" said Will as they faced him.

"Very well then. My minion monsters do what you wish with the guardians. Just leave enough left of them to bring back to me." he said turning away from them. A portal appeared before him and he stepped through it before it vanished.

The monsters looked at the guardians with a hungry expression before closing in on them.

Author's note: Cliffhanger! But don't worry I'll post the next chapter soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Martin Knows Her Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H.

Terror filled the guardians' faces as the monsters closed in on them.

"Maybe surrender wouldn't have been such a bad idea." said Hay Lin as the fiery phoenix bore down on her. Fire flared in it red eyes as it glared at her. It opened it mouth and a burst of flame came out forcing Hay Lin into the air.

"We can still win," Will said, "If we just get them back through a portal, we won't have to fight them." The cyclops watched Hay Lin try to fight the monstrous fire bird before turning to Will. It raised its feet and started stomping around.

"And how are we going to do that?" asked Irma as she narrowly avoided the one of the horned serpent's strikes.

"I'm not sure yet, but I'll figure something out." Will replied while dodging the cyclops's stomping feet.

"Well could you hurry?" asked Hay Lin as a fire ball flew past her.

"It's kind of hard to think when a giant stone monster is trying to crush you!" Will managed to shout over the thuds of the cyclops's feet in its attempt to flatten her.

Hay Lin caught the fiery bird in a tornado. The bird managed to free itself and shot tongue of flames toward her. She deflected it with a gust of wind. Enraged the bird began breathing even more fire but Hay Lin continued to blow it away. Then with a loud screech the phoenix split into two monstrous flaming birds.

"I didn't see that coming!" Hay Lin said trying to dodge the flames of the two birds. Both birds circled above her before shooting down like bullets.

Back on the ground the stone cyclops began hurtling cars toward Will.

"Man, I wish we could have fought the rats instead!" she said narrowly avoiding a green jeep.

Meanwhile the horned serpent had started to chase Irma down another street. Bolts of electricity shot from the monster's mouth. Each bolt missed her by inches. Then suddenly a blast of lightning struck her and she crashed to the ground in a dark alley.

The serpent raised its head ready to strike. Immediately Irma flew back into the air and faced the monster. The snake began to strike with lightning speed and she fell back to the ground with a long cut across her arm.

"That does it!" she shouted raising a tidal wave from behind her. She sent it crashing toward the serpent. The monster was thrown back into a set of garbage cans.

Its eyes flashed with angry as it turned its head to face her. The snake scented the air with it tongue and focused on Irma's arm. A trickle of blood ran down to her finger tips. The snake gave a low cold hiss before striking again.

Irma glared at the snake now towering in front of her. She shot it with another blast of water before freezing the serpent. It stood froze like a statue.

"I'm glad that's over. I better fi-" she started but suddenly with a loud crack the serpent slithered out of the ice encasing it. Irma began firing the shards of ice at the serpent, but the shards just bounced of its armored scales.

"My powers are useless against this monster. How am I supposed to fight it alone?" she thought desperately as the snake advanced.

Meanwhile...

The news crew gathered near a crowded street. A news lady began interviewing some scared looking people.

"And then his giant rock monster crushes my car and sends it hurtling at a building!" said a frightened man. The news lady turned to the camera.

"So your saying that you saw some kind of a monster, right?" she questioned closely, "Are you sure its not to much stress that made you see this so called 'rock monster'." The man gave her a disbelieving look.

"I didn't imagine it! Just go down that street and look at what happened to my car!" he said angrily.

"It's true. I saw the stone monster and a flaming bird too!" said another man.

"Those monsters scared my Mr. Snickers!" said an old lady holding a shaking dog in a sweater. The crowd had started growing louder. Then a professor stepped forward.

"Ah, professor Huden. Would you care to shed some light on the situation? Please explain all this nonsense about monsters." said the news lady.

"Indeed. I saw these 'monsters' myself. I explain to you all that they are not monsters. They are aliens." replied the professor.

"I need to get a new job." the new lady said to her crew as the professor continued on about aliens.

"In fact I saw flying people with these giant aliens. They're most likely the alien owners of the giant alien creatures." professor Huden explained to the crowd.

"Flying people?" Martin thought to himself, "It must be Irma!" He pushed his way out of the crowd and headed down the street. As he ran down an abandon street he noticed scorch marks and crushed cars. He ran down a back alley and came face to face with the horned serpent. Irma lay unconscious in the snakes coils.


	7. Chapter 7

Martin Knows Her Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H.

Author's note: I am so so sorry for the late update! I had a mountain of homework to do.

The serpent turned its head toward Martin. Its red eyes flashed dangerously. Martin looked at the unconscious Irma.

"Release my sugarbeetle you fiendish monster!" he shouted at the snake. The serpent tasted the air before dropping Irma and facing Martin. Electricity crackled along the serpent's body as it raised its head.

"I've got to get this monster away from my Irma." he thought quickly. He slowly backed out of the alley. The snake followed. Once they were out of the alley Martin made a break for it. The serpent slithered after him and began shooting electric bolts. One bolt caught him off balance and he fell to the ground.

The snake raised up and struck, but its neck caught in a web of power lines. Sparks flew to the ground as the snake struggled to free itself from the power lines. With a loud thud the serpent fell to the ground twitching. Martin got up and straightened his glasses before running back to the unconscious Irma.

"What's going on?" Irma thought weakly. She felt her hurting arm to discover that the wound was bandaged. "Strange, I don't remember that being there..." Then she felt something on her wing and tried to shake it off. Irma slowly opened her eyes. The alley swam before her. She looked to her side and saw Martin bandaging her injured wing.

"Martin!" she said jumping up.

"Sugarbeetle you're awake!" Martin said smiling and picking up his first-aid kit.

"What are you doing here?" she asked while trying to find something in the alley to explain her appearance.

"Well, some people that the news crew was interviewing said that there were flying people and monsters. So I figured you'd be there and then when I found you there was this giant snake. So I had to get it away from you because you were injured and you had the cut on your arm and your wing. And I had to help so... that's why I'm here." he finished.

"Martin..." she said quietly.

"It's okay, I leave." he replied turning away from her and heading out of the alley.

"Martin wait." Irma said taking a few steps toward him.

"I promise I won't tell anyone about this or that you're not human." he said as he walked away. Irma grabbed his arm and pulled him toward her pressing her lips to his. Martin's eyes widened as the reality of what was happening hit him. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"We, well, well what have we here?" Zeto sneered as he steeped out of the shadows from the alley. Irma and Martin immediately broke apart.

"Interesting, I was only coming out here to get a guardian but it seems I get a snack for my pets as well." Zeto smiled showing his pointed teeth as he looked at Martin.

"You stay away from Martin you creep. You'll have to fight me first." Irma said angrily flying into the air as she faced Zeto. Zeto smirked as he pulled out a spike covered whip.

"Oh, it won't be much of a fight." he said raising the whip.

"Martin, get as far way from here as possible! I'm the only one who can stop him." she said to him. He stared at her stubbornly not moving an inch.

"You mean stop him like you did with that monster snake? I'm staying right here and helping." he said crossing his arms.

"Enough! I need to bring the guardians back to Meridian." hissed Zeto raising the whip and cracking it through the air. Irma raised shards of ice high up into the air before firing them down at Zeto. He cracked his whip again and the ice turned to water and fell to the ground. Martin grabbed a garbage can lid and threw it at Zeto. The whip cracked through the air like lightning and the lid exploded in a burst of flame.

"You're trying my patience. Surrender now, I have no time left of your feeble attempts to defeat me!" he said angrily. This time his whip caught around Irma's ankle. Red electricity flowed from the whip to Irma causing her to fall to the ground. Martin ran to Irma's side. He turned his toward Zeto with clenched fists.

"What did you do to her!?" he shouted angrily pointing to Irma's motionless body. Zeto raised the whip and struck it at him. Martin caught it in his hand before it hit him. He grabbed a long discarded metal pipe and ran at Zeto. As he swung the pipe, but Zeto stopped it with one hand. Martin let go of the pipe and aimed a punch toward him instead. The blow narrowly missed him.

"Human, this has nothing to do with you!" Zeto hissed as Martin aimed another punch toward him.

"But it has something to do with Irma. And I won't let you take her, you monster!" Martin replied, this time hitting Zeto square in the face with his fist. Zeto stumbled back spitting out a few rotten teeth. His red eyes flashed dangerously. But before he could strike back a portal opened behind him and Caleb jumped out. Caleb struck Zeto in the back of the head with his own staff and he disappeared in a flash of green light.

"That should take care of him for a while." commented Caleb as he stared at the spot where Zeto once stood. As he looked up he spotted Irma on the ground a few feet away slowly starting to wake up. Caleb walked over to help her up.

"Ug... What happened? Where's Martin? When'd you get here?" she asked rubbing the back of her head.

"I found out who Zeto was working for, and I found a way to send Zeto back to him. He won't be happy." answered Caleb.

"But Martin? Where's he?" Irma asked looking around.

"Who? Nobody else is here." he replied, "Come on, we have to find Will and Hay Lin." As they ran down the street they met Will and Hay Lin leaning against building. The cyclops and phoenix were gone. They ran up to them.

"Caleb you're back! You're kind of late for the battle though." said Will.

"Yes, but I found out who Zeto was working for and sent him back to Meridian." Caleb replied.

"Who?" Will and Hay Lin asked at the same time.

"Phobos." he said angrily.

"You mean we have to fight him again?" said Hay Lin.

"That figures." sighed Will, "Well, we better get ready for school tomorrow."

"What!? That's not fair! We spend the whole spring break fighting monsters." Hay Lin said glumly, "So much for it being a break."

"School is going to be a break after this." Will said as they headed home.


	8. Chapter 8

Martin Knows Her Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H.

Author's note: Sorry but I'm finishing this fan-fic early due to the cruel invention of "homework". When I get free time later I'll write a sequel.

Back at school...

"So you guys spent the whole of spring break fighting one of Phobos's hired goons?" said Cornelia. She and Taranee had just returned from their vacations.

"It was a drag. I'm mean having to hunt down monsters is bad enough but Phobos returning." started Hay Lin as they walked down a busy hallway.

"Great, now we have to stop Phobos and Nerissa." groaned Taranee.

"I know. We never get a break." said Will.

"Sounds like the worst spring break ever." commented Cornelia. Taranee nodded. Will and Hay Lin looked at each other smiling.

"Oh I wouldn't say that." said Will grinning.

"Someone had a very interesting vacation." added Hay Lin. Cornelia and Taranee looked at them with confusion.

"What do you mean?" asked Taranee.

"You'll see." Will said as she and Hay Lin led the way down an empty hallway and up to a class room. Will opened the door and looked in before turning to them.

"Would you care to explain why we're standing outside of a class room?" asked Cornelia.

"You might want to look inside the class room first." said Will.

They opened the door a crack and peaked inside. Taranee and Cornelia stood with their mouths hanging open as they saw Irma and Martin kissing in the empty room. They quietly closed the door. Shock still covered their faces. They turned to Will and Hay Lin.

"Okay, what really happened while we were gone?" demanded Cornelia pointing to the class room door.

"Ya, spill." added Taranee.

Back within the dark cavern Zeto knelt shaking on the cave floor before a furious Phobos.

"Zeto, you know I despise failures. And yet you stand before me. If you had valued your life you shouldn't have made false claims. You promised me the guardians. At least you're not completely useless. I can still use you for my experiments." Phobos spoke coldly.

"Phobos, I may have failed in bringing you the guardians but I have brought something of equal importance. If you give me another chance I can get the guardians." Zeto said fearfully as Phobos glared at him with disgust.

"Is this another falsity of yours? If so I do not wish to hear it." Phobos spat angrily.

"I can bring you the heart of a guardian." Zeto said pulling out a photograph and handing it to Phobos. Phobos looked at the picture, an evil grin spread across his face.

"Interesting, a mere mortal would be fun to experiment on. He can even bring the guardians to me personally." said Phobos smirking, "You have another chance Zeto, but this time do not fail. I would like to meet this human, Martin. He'll make a excellent servant of mine."


End file.
